The present invention relates generally to water well production and, more particularly, to methods for increasing the production of water wells.
Currently, water well bores, bore holes, screens, casings and related downhole apparatus, as well as the geological formations surrounding them, are cleaned, refurbished or otherwise stimulated using an explosive charge. Well owners have traditionally held a guarded view with respect to use of dynamite, primacord, or a similar-acting explosive material, given the high potential for effect beyond the immediate concern. This approach is shared in situations involving wells owned, managed, or operated by municipalities or others who, in a similar fashion, hold the public trust. The uncontrollable nature of such materials often creates regulatory and liability concerns far beyond any attainable benefit.
Aside from the more obvious legal implications, the use of dynamite or related explosives is associated with a number of significant operational and overall efficiency concerns. Foremost among these is the estimation involved in choosing a charge equivalent to the force required to accomplish a desired goal. An over-estimation can result in unwanted and expensive well destruction, not to mention personal injury and other property damage. An initial charge estimated too low will necessitate time-consuming reloadings and repeated firings. The amplitude and frequency of energy released from the gas created will be dependent upon the charge selected. Invariably, the charge will be inappropriate for the stimulation required. Use of explosives by trial and error is ill-advised.
In summary, a considerable number of drawbacks and deficiencies exist in the art relating to water well production and stimulation. There is a need for a non-destructive and controllable method for increasing water well production.